Coming Clean
by docsangel
Summary: When the club realizes that Kozik is using, they call in Lee's niece to get him clean. But getting clean is easier when you are falling for your sponsor. What happens when they finally come together and realize that they are each other's salvation?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've been working full time at a local detox center for over a year now. One of the things I do is help people through withdrawls. Working six days a week it tiring but I love my job. But little did I know that what I did for a living would truly change my life and all it would take was one visit from my uncle. I just got home from my six day work week. After getting a shower and sitting down with something to eat, I hear a knock on my door. Looking through the peephole, I see my Uncle Lee standing there. I open the door and let him in and as soon as he walks in, I pull him into a hug. "Hey baby girl. How ya been?" he asked. "Good Uncle Lee. What are you doing here?" I asked because he normally doesn't show up without calling first. "Let's sit down. I need to talk to you." he says. Thinking something's wrong, I sit down and wait for him to speak. "I need your help or rather the club does." he says. "Okay. What do you need?" I asked. "What's your schedule looking like.?" he asked. "I have vacation time they I have to take or I lose it. I'm off the next two weeks." I tell him. "Good. One of my guys, he's, we found out he's using and he needs to get clean." he tells me. "Oh. Anyone I know?" I asked. "No. He's only been in a year. Name's Kozik." he tells me. "Okay. Where is he now?" I asked. "He's at the clubhouse. Why?" he asked. "Okay, what's he using?" I asked. "Crank." he tells me. "These next couple of weeks are gonna be hell for him so he needs to be somewhere secluded. Do you remember where Dad's old hunting cabin is?" I asked. "Yeah. I remember." he tells me. I get up and get him the key. "Get him there. I have to get some things together, clothes, supplies for his detox, and I will meet you there. I need at least one person there with me to help me." I tell him. "I'll leave Happy there with you." he tells me. "Good. Let me get my things and I'll meet you at the cabin." I tell him. "Thanks for this baby girl." he says. I just kiss his cheek and start getting what I need together.

Pulling up at the cabin, I see a van and a bike. Walking in, we see Happy there waiting on us. Looking at Lee, I asked "Where's Kozik?" He leads me to the spare bedroom, leaving me the master. Walking in, I see him lying on the bed and he's already sweating. "Okay. First, he needs to be stripped down to his boxers. He's going to be in this cold sweat for a while. Keeping a blanket on him is fine to keep him warm but we need to keep an eye out on the blankets. Once they get wet from his sweat, we need to change them out. There's more blankets and sheets in the linen closet and a laundry room to wash when we need." I tell them and they get him up and start getting him undressed. Once he's undressed, I get out a syringe and get meds ready. "What's that?" Lee asked. "It's a mild sedative. It will help keep him slightly sedated where we can give him meds when needed but will help him rest through the detox." I tell them. They hold him while I give him the shot and he almost immediately relaxes. I take his vitals and write them down. "Happy, can you get the trashcan out of the bathroom please? He's going to be needing it soon." I ask him and he does as I ask. I get closer to Kozik. "Kozik? Can you hear me?" I asked. He nods his head yes. "I'm Randi. Lee's niece. I'm here to help you get better okay. I promise I'm gonna get you through this." I say and he nods. He takes my hand and mumbles "Thanks." I just nod and go back to what I need to do. "His vitals need to be checked every hour. Someone needs to be on watch at all times because when he starts getting sick, that will trigger the convulsions. He will be okay but they will seem worse than they are. When they start, I'll need you to help me hold him still so he doesn't hurt himself." I tell Happy. He just nods.

Walking out to the living room with Lee, while Happy watched over Kozik, Lee asked "You think he will be okay?" I sit down on the couch and Lee follows suit. "I deal with this every day and just him being coherent enough to answer me what little he did? That's a good sign. We just have to be patient. Look, I'm licensed to treat outside of the clinic but this I am doing for the club. If I need any other supplies, I can call my assistant and have her get the things together to be picked up but I need to know that no one other than you and Happy will be here. The fewer people around to see him like this the better for him. He needs to know that when he goes back, he can with his dignity still intact." I tell him. "Of course. Just tell us what you need and we will make it happen." he says.

I walk back into the bedroom with Lee following. Happy is sitting in a chair near the bed and looks over to me as we walk in. "He's sleeping." he tells me. "Good. He'll need his rest. I just want to warn you, these next few days, until the crank is out of his system are going to be the hardest. If he doesn't start getting sick here in the next few hours, I'll give him something to induce the vomiting. That way it will get out of his system faster." I tell Happy and Lee. "I'm gonna head back to the clubhouse. Hap, she'll let you know what she needs from you. Call me if you need anything." he says. "I will. Hap, I'm gonna call my assistant and tell her to be on call." I say and he nods.

I walk Lee to the door and step out onto the porch. Hugging him goodbye, after he rides off, I pull out my phone. "Hey Jess. I need a favor. I'm doing a private treatment and I might need to have some of my supplies replenished for me. Can you be on call if I do? It won't be me coming to get the items though, it will be most likely my uncle." I tell her. "Sure. Just send him with the safe word and I'll make sure he has what he needs." she tells me. "Thanks. I might have all I need but just wanted to give you a heads up just incase." I tell her. "You need me?" she asked. "No. I can handle this but if I do, I'll let you know. Thanks Jess." I say. "No problem." she says before we end the call. Walking back inside, I go to Kozik's room and see he's still sweating. "Happy, can you get me a basin of warm water? The way he's sweating, wiping him down will help." I say. He nods and gets what I need. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I take the wet cloth and start to wipe down his face. As I move the cloth to his neck, he opens his eyes and looks at me. I notice he has the most beautiful blue eyes. They seem so troubled though. "Just rest. I got you." I tell him softly. Once done, Happy takes the basin and pours out the water and hangs the cloth up to dry. Once he's done, he takes his seat in the chair next to the bed. I sit there, just watching him. "You should get some sleep Doc. I'll wake you up in an hour." he says. I nod and say "If he wakes up before then, come get me." He nods and I walk to the master to get a little sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I feel someone shaking me awake. "Time to wake up little girl." I hear the raspy voice say. "Yeah, okay." I say sleepily. Sitting up, Happy walks back out of the room, giving me time to wake up. I have only been napping most of the night. Walking into Kozik's room, I ask Happy "How's he been?" He grabs the basin for me and starts to refill it. "Been quiet. Got sick a couple of times but wasn't too bad so far." he tells me. Sitting the basin on the nightstand, he hands me a clean cloth. I start wiping his face down and then down his neck and to his chest. I notice how muscular he is. "Happy, I think it's time to change the sheets and blankets." I say and he heads to get the clean linens. Kozik opens his eyes and smiles softly. "Hey Doc." he says. "Hey. How you feeling?" I asked. "Like I been hit by a semi." he says. "That's normal. Happy said you started getting sick. As much as it sucks, that's a good thing. We have to get this crap out of your system so that we can get you better." I tell him and he nods.

The next week goes by pretty much the same way. On day eight, he's out of bed and sitting in the living room. Happy heads out to get more supplies from my assistant for me to give me a chance to talk to Kozik. "How you feeling?" I asked. "A lot better. Thanks Doc." he says. "No problem. Now, I know you guys aren't keen on seeing a counselor but being and addict, you at least need a sponsor and some NA meetings. Now, don't stress out because I know of one that's a couple of hours away and I can go with you if you want. That way, no one knows who you are and you don't have to tell anyone your last name. It's all anonymous. But you have to have a sponsor to talk to when you feel that urge. If it would make you more comfortable, I'll be your sponsor." I tell him. "Yeah. That would be great." he tells me. "Now, tell me how you got started using." I tell him. "I started seeing this chick and her brother was a dealer. I started seeing her using and she talked me into it and it didn't take long before I was hooked." he tells me. "Well, one thing we need to work on is finding ways to help you fight the urge on your own. I will be there anytime you need me. I don't care if it's the middle of the night or if I am at work. You need to talk, you call me. I will always make time for you." I tell him. "Thank you." he says. "Now, Happy tells me you used to arm wrestle and box?" I asked. "Yeah. I did both when I was in the Marines." he says. "That's good. We can use that. Do you remember your training routine?" I asked. "Yeah. Why?" he asked. "Because, when you start feeling that urge pulling you, start going through your training routine. Having that routine of things to concentrate on, will start helping your brain rewire itself. Since you will be doing it when you have the urge to use, it will eventually replace that urge with the urge to train. Does that make sense?" I asked. "Yeah. It does. And I loved training." he says. "Good. So, now we have a little bit of a plan, the next thing I want you to do, is take your phone and delete all of your contacts that are either dealers or people you used with." I tell him. I hand him his phone and he does it without even thinking about it.

We spend the next little bit just talking. Him telling me about himself and me telling him how I got into the field that I am in. "I'm actually a licensed therapist and could run my own practice if I wanted but I specialize in addictions." I tell him. We talk a little more and he starts getting tired. "You need to eat something before you sleep." I tell him and head to the kitchen. During the times that he was sleeping, I would make meals and Kelly, Lee's Old Lady, would send meals up here so that we could all eat. I heat him up some lasagna and he sits down to eat. "This is good." he says. "Aunt Kelly made it." I tell him. He goes on eating but still isn't eating a lot. I walk to the bedroom with him and help him get into bed since he's still weak and once he's in bed he grabs my hand before I walk away. "Thanks for everything Doc." he says. "No problem. I just want you to get better." I tell him smiling.

Happy comes in and I am sitting in the kitchen just staring at my glass of water. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just planning out the next step." I tell him. "He okay?" he asked. "Yeah. He's getting better. Hey, is there any way you could help me set up some boxing equipment in the den? I can have Uncle Lee bring it up. Might help him get some of his strength back. But I need a favor from you." I tell him. "Shoot." he says. "I told him that when he gets the urge to use again, to start doing his boxing training from when he was in the Marines. It will help rewire his brain that eventually will cause that urge to use to become that urge to train. He might need someone to help keep him in check when I'm not there. I told him that I would be his sponsor but you are around him more than I am." I tell him. "I got him." he says. "Thanks Happy." I say.

Calling Lee, he gets Lorca to help him bring the boxing equipment to the cabin. The three of them set everything up for me and before they leave, Lee asks to talk to me privately. "How's he doing?" he asked. "Good. Really good. He's been up most of the day so that's a big improvement. I told him that I would be his counselor and his sponsor so that it can be contained to just who needs to know but he will have to start going to NA meetings. I have him set up with one out of town and I will take him and stay with him." I tell him. "I appreciate that sweetheart." he tells me. "You know I would do anything for this club. Members included. Plus, he's really a nice guy." I tell him and he smirks. "He's a patient. Don't go there." I tell him. "You know me and your dad wanted you with a SON." he tells me. "Well, I'm just concentrating on getting this one well." I tell him, shaking my head. Lee leaves and I go to check on Kozik. He's still sleeping but I pull the covers up over him and just watch him sleep. "He okay?" Happy whispers. "Yeah. He's getting there." I tell him before following him out of the room.

Sitting in the living room with Happy, he asks "So you're Lee's niece?" I nod and say "My dad was a SON so I grew up with the club. The club actually paid for college for me." I tell him. "Who was your dad? I know Lee had two brothers that were SONS." he asked. "TJ was my dad. He was killed when I was about twelve years old and Lee and Kelly took me in. They raised me and helped me through school. Made sure I got my PhD." I tell him. "Wow." he says. "Yeah." I say. We talk a little longer about nothing and everything until I finally decide to head to bed. "I'm heading to bed. You should get some sleep too." I tell him and he nods.

Waking up the next morning, I cook breakfast. "Can you get Kozik up?" I asked Happy and he nods. They come into the kitchen and I put their plates in front of them with glasses of juice. Sitting down with my own, I tell Kozik, "Happy and I have a surprise for you when you're done eating." He looks at me confused but nods and starts to eat. His appetite seems to be coming back more which is a good sign. Getting up, we clean up the kitchen and we show him to the den. "You need to get your strength back up so Happy is going to work with you a little each day. I put in a request for more time off so I can be here to get you where you need to be. This afternoon, the three of us are driving to Portland, Oregon for a NA meeting. I have us a hotel room reserved so we don't have to come back tonight." I tell him. "Will you go in with me?" he asked. "If you want me to then yes. First meeting you don't have to share if you don't want to but the next one I will ask you to." I tell him. "Okay." he says. I leave the den and let Happy help him get started. An hour later, I walk in and see him and Happy shirtless and just stand there watching. He looks at me and smirks and I just shake my head. "How's it going?" I ask. "Good. He's getting his strength back. Given some really good hits and his stamina is better." Happy says. "Good. Both of you get showered. We need to leave in an hour. Pack for the night." I tell them and they nod and do what I ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An hour later, we head out to my car. I go to get in the back and Kozik says "No. You ride up front." I smile and get into the passenger seat already deciding to let Happy drive. Once we are on the road, Kozik asks, "What should I expect?" I look at him and tell him "At these meetings, you only use first names. No last names, ever. What's your first name?" I asked. "Herman." he says. "Okay. That's the only thing they will know you by. When people share they get up and say something like 'Hi I'm Randi and I'm an addict.' And then they say how they got started using and what they've gone through. After that first time sharing, each time after that, they tell what they've been dealing with since their last share and how they got through it." I tell him and he nods.

Three hours later, we get to the church where the meeting was being held, I look at Happy and say "The hotel is just around the corner. Your name is listed so if you want to check us in and hang out. I'll call you when we're done." I say and he nods. We get out of the car and head inside. He stops and just looks at the church. "It's been a long time since I have been in a church." he says. "You'll be fine. I'll be here by your side the entire time." I tell him. We walk inside and take our seats. A few people get up to share and I feel Kozik reach over and take my hand. Knowing he needs that reassurance, I squeeze his hand and let him know I am there. "Do you want to share?" I whispered. "Yeah. Might as well get it over with." He tells me. I smile and say "I'm right here." He gets up and walks to the front. "Hi. I'm Herman and I'm an addict. I've been sober for nine days and it's been a rough nine days but I'm getting there. I have family and friends to help me through it but I know it won't be easy. I guess I started using almost a year ago. I started seeing this girl and her brother was a dealer. Crank. She talked me into using and before I knew it, that high was all I could think about. It started consuming every part of me. A good friend of mine found out that I was using and helped me get the help I needed to get clean. Now to stay clean. It won't be easy but I have my support system in place and my sponsor by my side, even here today, so I know I can beat this. Just take it a day at a time. Thank you." he says before coming back and sitting next to me. Taking his hand in mine, I lean into him and say "I'm proud of you." He smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

Leaving the meeting, I take out my phone to call Happy. "Let's walk. I could use some air." I shoot Happy a text telling him that we are walking and he texts me the room number. As we walk, he speaks. "Thank you for this. For helping me." he says. "My pleasure. This is why I chose this career. I want to help people." I tell him. "You're a good woman, you know. What's your Old Man think about you spending weeks with another man?" he asked. "I don't have an Old Man. This line of work doesn't leave me much chance to get out and date." I tell him. "That's a shame." he says simply. We get to the hotel and head up to our room. Knocking on the door, Happy lets us in and asks "How'd it go?" Kozik looks at him and says "I think it went good." Happy looks at me and I nod my head yes, letting him know it did go well. "I'm gonna shower." Kozik says. Happy and I head out to the balcony so he can smoke and he asks. "How's he doing?" I sigh and say "He's doing better. He actually shared which is a good sign. I think he's going to be okay but he's still got a long road ahead of him." I tell him. "You know we all appreciate everything you've done for him." he says. "Thanks. I'm just glad that I was able to help him. He's a sweet guy." I say and Happy looks at me and smirks. "What?" I asked. "You into him?" he asked. "Happy. He's a patient. I just want to help him get past this." I tell him, looking out at the overlook. Am I into him? He's sweet. And really nice looking. But guys that good looking don't go after plain Janes like me. Sitting down in one of the chairs on the balcony, Happy finishes his smoke and heads inside, leaving me to my thoughts.

I sat out there for a little while and Kozik walks out there with me. "Hey." he says. I look up at him and say "Hey." He takes the seat next to me and we just sit there. "I would really like to do something to thank you for this." he says. "You don't have to thank me Koz. I'm glad I could help." I tell him before looking back out at our view. "Once I'm better, can I take you out?" he asked without looking at me. I sit silent for a minute and finally say "I'll make you a deal. You get your six month chip, and you can take me out to celebrate." He smiles brightly and says "It's a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few months go by smoothly. Koz has done as I suggested and has been training to keep his urges in check. I go to the clubhouse and see him once a week to check on him and we usually have lunch together. We talk and he tells me how he's doing and what he's been up to without giving me more details than he's allowed with me not being a member or an Old Lady. But when I don't go check on him, we are on the phone every couple of days and text off and on, just checking in and getting to know each other. I walk into the clubhouse for my weekly visit and see Kelly sitting at the bar. Walking over I hug her. "Hey baby. What are you doing here?" she asks. "Doing my weekly check on Koz." I tell her. "Oh, uh. I don't know where he is." she tells me but something tells me that she knows. I have grown to like Koz, a lot but him still being under the six month mark, he doesn't need to be getting involved with anyone. "Oh. Well, have him call me okay. I haven't talked to him in a couple of days." I tell her. She nods. I stand to leave but before I can, I see him coming from the hallway with a sweetbutt and he's pulling his shirt on as she's rearranging her clothes. I turn to leave and can't get out of there fast enough.

I almost make it to my car before he catches up with me. "Randi!" he shouts. I keep walking like I don't hear him. I get my car door opened and go to get in when he grabs my arm. "Randi. What are you doing here?" he asked. "I, uh, haven't heard from you in a few days so thought I'd check in but looks like you are okay. I'll, uh, talk to you later. Just wanted to drop by in between appointments." I say before getting into my car. I back out of my spot and see him in my mirror, running his hands down his face. I didn't have any other appointments so I headed home to be alone. My phone starts going off the minute I walk in the door with texts from Koz.

 _K: Are you okay?_

 _R: Yeah. I'm good. Talk soon._

 _K: Can I call you?_

 _R: About to meet a client. I'll call later._

 _K: Yeah. Okay._

Calling my boss, telling her that I have a private treatment and will need a few days, I pack a bag and head back to the cabin. By the time I get there, my phone has ten missed calls from Uncle Lee, a dozen from Aunt Kelly and twice that from Kozik. I send Aunt Kelly a text.

 _R: Dealing with a private treatment. Will call when I can._

 _AK: Bull shit. I saw you when you left. Call me._

 _R: I'm okay. I'll call when I can._

 _AK: Love you. I'm here if you need me._

I look at the texts from Kozik.

 _K: Please call me._

 _K: I know you don't have any appointment. I called your office._

 _K: Please talk to me._

 _K: At least let me know you are okay._

 _K: Kelly said you are okay but please call me._

 _K: I don't want you hating me._

After reading those, I didn't bother reading the rest. Taking out my laptop, I decide to distract myself with work. I respond to my emails and type up my notes from other clients. I see my phone go off again and see a text from Happy. Why's he texting me?

 _H: I need you to call me. Now._

 _R: What's up?  
H: Koz face down in a bottle of Jack._

Shit. I hit call and Happy answers. "Hey. How is he?" I asked. "He thinks you hate him and he's drowning himself in a bottle of Jack. He's so hung up on you. He can't handle you hating him." He says. "I don't hate him. Just made me realize I was getting too close when I saw him with that sweetbutt." I told him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah." I say. "Bull shit. You and him need to talk this shit out. You are into him. He's into you." Happy says. Sighing, I say "I'll be there shortly. Get some coffee in him so we can talk." I end the call and grab my purse and head out the door.

Thirty minutes later, I pull onto the SAMTAC lot and head inside. Seeing Kelly standing at the bar, she walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah. He's just another client to check on, right?" I asked and she looks at me with a 'yeah right' look. Happy comes out and sees me and says "Come on." I follow him down the hall to the last room on the right and he opens the door. I see Koz sitting on the edge of the bed with a cup of coffee in his hand. "He's on his third cup. He's sobered up enough for you two to talk." he says before walking away. I walk in and close the door causing him to look up at me. As soon as he sees me, he jumps up and pulls me into a hug. "I'm so sorry." he whispers. Pulling back, I say "You have nothing to apologize for." He looks at me with a hurt look but takes my hand and pulls me to the bed to sit down. "I do. I don't even know why I hooked up with her. All I seem to think about is you. I can't get you out of my head." he tells me. "Koz, you're a single guy. You can hook up with anyone you want. You didn't do anything wrong." I tell him. "Then why did you look so hurt when you saw us?" he asked. "I don't know." I tell him. He doesn't say anything for a minute. Then he reaches into the inside pocket of his kutte and pulls something out. I see him holding it tight in his hand before taking my hand and placing the object in it. Opening my hand, I see his six month coin. "Koz. This is amazing. I'm proud of you." I tell him but don't look away from the coin. "You're the reason I made it. I kept telling myself that once I got that coin, you'd let me take you out. That kept me motivated. I can't lose you Randi." he tells me. "Koz. I'm your sponsor. I'll be here when you need me. That how this works." I explain. "I don't want you as my sponsor anymore." he tells me and I nod. Handing him his coin, I go to leave and he grabs my hand. "I don't want you as my sponsor because I want you as my girl." he says softly.

I sat back down on the bed and don't say anything. "I know I messed up. Randi, I think about you all the time. You're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing at night. I don't even think about using anymore. All I think about is you." he tells me. I stand back up, not knowing what to say. Rubbing my hands down my face, I look at him and say "I don't know where we go from here." He stands up and walks over to me. Cupping my face with his hands, he asks "Give me a chance." Closing my eyes, I say "Okay." He kisses me softly on the lips before placing his forehead to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Standing there with our foreheads touching, I lean forward and softly kiss his lips. He pulls me as close as he can get me and deepens the kiss and I feel myself getting lost in the kiss. Finally breaking the kiss, he pulls me to the bed and sits down, leaning against the headboard he pulls me between his legs. "I promise you won't regret this." he says. "Koz, I trust you. I'll still be your sponsor if you want me to." I say. "Yeah. But I like you better as my girl." he says and I smile a little. We just sit there, holding each other for a while when there's a knock on the door. "Yeah." he calls out. The door opens and I see my Uncle Lee standing there. "You guys good?" he asked. "Yeah Uncle Lee. We're good." I tell him. "Koz we got church in ten." he says and Koz nods. "Will you stay here and wait for me? I still want to take you out." he says. "Yeah. I'll wait. I'll hang here with Kelly while you guys are in church." I tell him. Tilting my face up to look at him, he kisses me softly and says "I could never thank you enough. You saved me." he says. "You saved yourself. I was just there for support." I tell him. "No baby, you saved me." he says and I snuggle closer to him.

Walking back out to the main room, he kisses me softly before heading into the chapel. Walking over to Kelly she asks "You and him okay I take it?" I smile a little and say "Yeah. He, uh, wants to be with me so we are going to see where it goes." I tell her. "Good. You know he's fought hard to stay sober. Barely drinks beer these days. "Yeah, I kinda told him when he said he was into me before that when he made it to his six month coin, I'd let him take me out to celebrate." She laughs and says "Now that's motivation." I laugh a little too. "We're going out after church if he doesn't have anything he has to do for the club." I tell her. A few minutes later, the guys come out and Uncle Lee walks over to me. "Koz says he got his six month coin." Lee says. "Yep." I say. "Says you told him he could take you out once he got that." he says. "Yep." I respond again. "Have fun but he hurts you and I'll beat his ass." he says before hugging me. "I hear ya." I say. Koz walks over and asks "You ready?" I smile and nod my head and he takes my hand and leads me out to his bike. Handing me a helmet, I look at it and it says 'Lady Doc' on it, I laugh. "Had it made for you this morning after I got my coin." I start laughing and put the helmet on and get on the back of his bike.

Pulling off the lot, we ride for a while before pulling off to this beautiful beach area. It's late afternoon so he gets the blanket out of his saddle bags and takes my hand, intertwining our fingers. Walking me out to the sand, near the water, he puts the blanket down and we both sit next to each other watching the waves roll in. Putting his arm around me, I move over in between his legs and we just sit. Wrapping his arms around me, we don't say anything. We just sit in a comfortable silence. After a little while, I see him reach into his kutte pocket and he pulls out a chain. "Will you wear this?" he asked softly. Putting the chain in my hand, I see that it's his Marine dog tags. "Are you sure?" I asked, sitting up and looking at him. "I'm sure. You're my girl. I want you to have something showing you are with me." he says. "Okay." I say. He takes them from me and puts them on me. I lay back against him and stroke the dog tags with my fingers while we watch the sun set. I turn, facing him, and kiss him softly. Straddling his lap, he holds me close as we kiss and everything feels right. After a little while of just being together, it's dark. We get up and head to his bike and head back to the clubhouse.

Pulling into the lot, I get off his bike and put my helmet in his saddle bags. "Thank you for tonight." I say. Kissing me softly after he gets off his bike, he says "My pleasure." I kiss him one more time before getting into my car and heading home, leaving him at the clubhouse, both of us smiling.

Walking into my house, I text him _I'm home._ I put my phone on the charger and hear it ping with a text. _Good. Sweet Dreams Doc. See you tomorrow._ I smile at the text before getting in the shower. Once out of the shower, I see a text from Kelly.

 _AK: I take it the date went well? He came in grinning from ear to ear._

 _R: It was amazing. We went to the beach and watched the sunset._

 _AK: Damn. Romantic._

 _R: I know. He gave me his Marine dog tags and asked me to wear them._

 _AK: Wow. That's serious._

 _R: I know. But I can't stop smiling._

 _AK: I'm happy for you._

 _R: He got me a helmet with Lady Doc painted on it._

 _AK: Awe, that's sweet. Better get some sleep._

 _R: Okay. Night Aunt Kelly._

I put my phone on the nightstand and go to sleep. Waking up the next morning, there was a text on my phone.

 _K: Good morning beautiful._

 _R: Good morning, Surfer Boy_

 _K: Haha. How'd you sleep?_

 _R: Really good. You?_

 _K: Better than I have in a while. Thanks to you._

 _R: I'm glad. How are you feeling?_

 _K: I'm great. Will I see you today?_

 _R: I have the day off so I'll stop by._

 _K: Good. Be careful. See you soon, Doc._

 _R: See you soon._

He is so sweet. Good morning and good night texts? I can get used to that. It's been a long time since I've been involved with someone so I hope nothing messes this up. I get up and get ready for the day. Not being required to work in the office, I sit down with my laptop and look over my schedule for the next few days. An hour later, I am showered and ready to walk out the door.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, I see Koz's bike in line and can't help but smile. Getting out of my car, I see him walking out of the clubhouse. Walking up to me, he pulls me close and kisses me deeply. Pulling back from the kiss, he smiles and says "Hey Doc." I smile and say "Hey baby." He takes my hand and leads me inside to the bar. Ordering a beer and I order a water, we walk over to one of the couches where Lee, Kelly and Happy are.

Sitting there talking for a while, I see the sweetbutt that I saw Koz with glaring at me. I roll my eyes before turning back to the conversation. Kelly moves closer to me and says "Looks like someone's not happy." I whisper back, "Not my problem. It kills me how these women think that the guys are going to make them Old Ladies. They're here to suck a dick and that's it." Kelly laughs and says "Yeah but I bet you get his crow." I smile and rub my fingers over his dog tags. I feel Koz pull me closer to him and kiss my temple. He whispers in my ear "I'm so glad you're here."

That evening, we are still sitting around and Koz asks "You wanna crash here tonight?" I smile and say "Yeah, sure." He kisses me softly and I can't help but smile. We spend the rest of the night talking to Kelly, Lee and Happy before Happy finds him a partner for the night and Lee and Kelly head home.

Walking into Koz's dorm, he closes and locks the door. Pulling me to the bed, I take off my jeans and change into one of his shirts before climbing into bed while he's in the bathroom. Stripping down to his boxers, I get a good look at him. He's very well built and sexy as hell with lots of ink. Lying down next to me, he pulls me to him. Kissing me softly, I deepen the kiss. He pulls back and says "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." I kiss him softly before snuggling into his chest. He holds me close and we fall into a blissful sleep.

Waking up the next morning, we are sitting out at the bar. Kelly and I are drinking our coffee when the guys are called into church. After a little bit, the guys come out and Koz walks over to me. "I need you to stay here. Don't leave the lot until I get back, okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Okay. Please be careful. I need you whole." I tell him. "I will, Doc." Kissing me softly, he follows the club out the door. Looking at Kelly, she says "Welcome to life as an Old Lady." I look back at the door with a worried look. "He'll be fine." she tells me. "I know but I don't just worry about him being safe, I worry about if this will make him fall back." I say and she knows what I am referring to. "If it does, he has you to pull him back." she says and I smile a sad smile. I'm on my third cup of coffee when the sweetbutt I saw Koz with, walks over. "I don't know who you think you are but Koz is taken. He's mine sweetheart so you can head on your way." I stand up and get in the sweetbutt's face and say "Koz is off limits now. He's with me and I'm not going anywhere. He will never want you. None of these guys will. You will never be more than just a hole to cum in. Now, you need to step back and realize who you're talking to." I say. "You ain't an Old Lady, honey. And I promise he will choose me over you." she says. "That's cute that you think you actually matter around here." I say. Before anything else could be said, the guys walk in and Lee hears what's going on. "Lisa, get your shit and get out. You don't disrespect an Old Lady. Crow or not, she's an Old Lady." She looks at him shocked and heads out the door. Koz walks over to me and I can tell something's wrong. "Kelly, we have an issue. Get your med kit." Lee says. "You need me?" I asked. "No. Take care of your Old Man." he says. I pull Koz to his dorm and sit him on the bed. Standing between his legs, I tilt his head up to look at me. "Baby, talk to me." I say softly. He doesn't say anything. He just buries his head in my chest and sobs. "Shhh. It's okay baby. I got you." I say.

After he calms down, he pulls me to straddle him. "I thought about using." he says. Knowing he needs me as his sponsor now more than his girl, I ask "What happened?" He puts his forehead to mine and says "We went into this house. Dude attacked a twelve year old girl and her parents asked us to handle it. We get there and it's him, his Old Lady and a baby in the house. Baby can't be more than a month old. When we went in, we didn't know the woman and kid were in there. He shot at us and Lorca put a bullet in his head. She comes out around the corner and shoots at me. All I saw was her shadow. It was dark. I shot her. Killed her. That baby doesn't have anyone. We killed her parents." he says. "This is not your fault. If she was with him then she's as guilty as he was. She shot at you and you defended yourself, keeping your promise to me. This isn't on you." I tell him. "What about the baby? She's gonna go to the state." he says. "Can I tell you something?" I ask. He looks at me and I say "When I was twelve, I was diagnosed with uterine cancer. I ended up having to have a hysterectomy. This was right before I came to live with Lee and Kelly. I'll never be able to have kids. I have a friend that's a judge, I went to college with her and I can get her to do the adoption papers for me with no questions asked. Will that ease your mind?" I asked. "You don't have to do this." he says. "I've wanted a family for a long time. This might just be how I need to get it." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "Let's go see how she's doing."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Walking out to the main room, I see Kelly holding a little bundle of pink. "Hey Aunt Kelly. Can I hold her?" I asked. "Sure." she says and hands me the little girl. I take the baby from her and she just looks up at me and watches me. "What are you thinking?" Lee asked. "She can't go to the state. They will ask too many questions." I say. "We know but what choice do we have?" Lee asked. I look up at Lee and he sees the answer in my eyes. Smiling softly, he says "Looks like you get your family after all Sweetheart. But how are we going to pull this off?" he asked. "Koz, can you get my phone from your room?" I asked and he walks to his dorm and brings me my phone. Putting the phone to my ear after dialing one of the contacts in my phone, I hear it ring a couple of times before my friend answers. "Randi? What's up?" she asked. "Hey Lindy. I need a huge favor." I say. "Sure. What's up?" she asked. "Can you meet me at my Uncle Lee's clubhouse? I'll explain then." I tell her. "Sure. Be there in an hour." she tells me before hanging up.

Looking up at Lee, "I need someone to pick up some things for me." I tell him. "I'll go. I know what you need." Kelly says. Lee goes with her and I am sitting there holding her. Koz sits next to me and looks down at her. Looking at me he asks "You're my Old Lady right?" I smile at him and say "Yeah." He kisses me and says "If you're gonna be her mom. I wanna be her dad. Only right since I'm the reason she's here." he tells me. "Koz…" I start. "That's not the only reason. You're it for me. I love you. I want a family with you." he tells me. "I love you too." I say before kissing him again. Looking down at the little girl I say "Looks like you're getting a new mommy and daddy, baby girl." I look up at him and say "We need a name." He thinks for a minute and says "Lillian Marie?" I look at him and say "We'll call her Lily."

Lee and Kelly came back with some bottles, formula, some clothes and a diaper bag with diapers and wipes for Lily. I'm sitting there feeding her and Kelly looks at me and says "You okay?" I smile at her and say "Yeah. I am. Uh, Koz wants to be her dad. We have a name picked out too." I tell her. "What is it?" she asked. "Lillian Marie. We'll call her Lily." I say. Looking down at the little girl in my arms, she says "Well, welcome to the family miss Lily." I see one of the sweetbutts walking in with Happy behind her. "We went to the storage unit. Got this carrier and bassinet." she tells us. "Thanks. We'll need those." I say. "Once we get this squared away, we'll start getting your spare room ready for her." Lee says and I nod. Looking at Koz I say "We need to get your things moved to my house too." He smiles and says "Yeah we do."

A few minutes later, the clubhouse doors open and in walks Lindy. I stand up and hug her as she walks up. Looking down at Lily, she looks at me confused. "Sit. I'll explain as much as I can." I tell her. Knowing that I am connected to the SONS, she knows there are things I can't tell her. "I need adoption papers for her. Me and my Old Man are wanting to adopt her." I say. "That's great. I know you always said you wanted a family. Let's see what we can do." she says. Pulling a notepad out of her bag, she asks "Where are her parents?" I look at her with sad eyes and she says "Oh. So, uh, she was left on your doorstep?" I nod my head. "Okay. No note? Anything?" she asked as a formality. "Nope." I say. "You two married?" she asked. "No. But we are living together." I tell her. "Okay. It's going to be harder to legally push this through with both names on there without you being married but let me see what I can do." she says. "Then let's get married." Koz says. "What?" I asked shocked. "Let's get married. We're living together, raising a kid together. You saved me. I love you. Let's get married." he tells me. "Okay." I say, kissing him. "Okay so we need a marriage license and adoption papers. Now, legally, once you are married, I can file the adoption papers. I can't do anything about the thirty day waiting period though. That is something that is governed by the state so I can't bypass that but you will have the baby with you while we wait. That just gives the biological parents time to contest but since she was left on your doorstep and you have done everything in your power to find her I am assuming…" she says and I nod. "After thirty days, you will be her parents. What's her name going to be?" she asked. "Lillian Marie Kozik." I tell her. "Well, Mr and Mrs Kozik, meet me at my chambers tomorrow around noon and I'll have these papers to sign and we can get you married." she says. "I owe you Lindy." I tell her. "No you don't. You helped me come clean when I couldn't find my way out. I owe you this, at least." she tells me. Gathering her things she hugs me once more and heads out to get the paperwork ready.

Once she's gone, they all look at me. "Former client. She was in law school and an addict and I helped her get clean and back on track." I tell them and they nod their understanding. "I need to tell my boss that I am working from home. I have a couple of appointments the day after tomorrow but tomorrow I need to catch up on my notes and work on a couple of treatment plans." I tell Koz. "As long as you take time to go with me to the courthouse tomorrow." he says smiling. "I wouldn't miss it." I tell him. He kisses me before standing up. Walking over to Happy, I see Happy walk towards the dorms and Koz comes back to me. "Come on. Time to give you my crow." he says. I stand and follow him. Walking into the dorm, I sit in one of the chairs and Koz says "Give me our daughter." I smile and hand her to him and she snuggles into him. "Awe, daddy's girl already." I say smiling. Happy says "Take off your shirt." I take it off and he starts my tattoo. An hour and a half later, it's done and it's perfect. It's on my ribcage and is a crow in flight holding a banner that says Kozik. He also incorporated a lily flower into the design as well. The banner is in the talons and the lily is in its beak. It's perfect. "Hap. It's perfect." I tell him. Putting my shirt back on after he places the bandage on my side, I walk over to Koz and kiss him. "Give me my baby, Daddy." I say smiling. "Hey Hap?" I asked. "Yeah." he says. "Will you be Lily's godfather?" I asked. He smiles and says "Yeah. I will." He walks over and kisses the top of her head before leaving us alone. "I love you." Koz says. "I love you too." I tell him.

The next day, we walk into Lindy's chambers and she has the marriage license there for us. Lee is there to give me away and Kelly is my matron of honor. Happy is standing in as best man. I am holding Lily while we exchange vows. Once we are pronounced man and wife, he kisses me and then kisses the top of Lily's head. We sign the marriage license and then sign the adoption papers. I look at Kelly and Lee and they have been like parents to me since I was a kid. "Give me my grandbaby." Kelly says. I hand Lily over to her and Koz pulls me to him. "I love you Mrs Kozik." he says. "I love you Mr Kozik." I say. I finally have the family I never thought that I would.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Koz and I walk into my house with Lily and sit on the couch together. Lying in my arms, I am feeding her while she looks up at me. Koz is just watching her and smiling. I look at him and he looks up at me and kisses me softly. "Thank you for this. I never thought I'd be married or have a baby." I tell him. "Don't thank me. This was all you Momma." he says. After Lily finishes her bottle, I burp her and rock her to sleep. We just sit there watching her. "You know you are gonna have to put her down eventually." Koz says. I look at him and smile and ask "Says who?" He just laughs and says "Give me my baby girl and I'll put her in the crib." he tells me. Taking her out of my arms, she doesn't wake and he carries her to the nursery and places her gently in the crib. We stand there watching her and he wraps his arms around my waist. Kissing my neck, he says "Time to claim my wife." he whispers. Turning in his arms, I whisper "Claim me husband." He picks me up and carries me to our bedroom.

Laying me down on the bed, he starts kissing me. I roll him over so that I can straddle him and he sits up with me. Pulling my shirt over my head, he starts kissing down my neck and works his way to my chest. Running my fingers through his hair as he attacks my breasts, I grind my center against his jean covered hardening member. Laying me back on the bed, we start to shed clothes. He enters me slowly and starts to thrust in and out at a slow and steady pace. "I love you Randi." he says. "I love you Herman. Always." I say. He keeps up the pace until we both reach our release and he pulls me into his side and we drift off to sleep.

Through the monitor, we hear the smallest little cry. I go to get up and he says "Sleep. I got her." He gets out of bed and puts some shorts on before heading to the kitchen for a bottle and then to the nursery. I can hear him talking to her. As soon as he starts talking, her cries stop. "Hey baby girl. Daddy's got you. Here you go." he says soothingly. I just lay there and listen. "There you go princess. That's it. That's good ain't it?" he coos to her. I get up and get my phone from the nightstand and head to the nursery. I look at the sight before me and snap a picture on my phone. Koz is sitting there with no shirt on, holding Lily to his chest, patting her back, talking to her. "That's it baby girl." he says as he burps her. Laying her back down against his chest, he starts rocking her. "Daddy's got you. Mommy and Daddy love you so much Princess." he says before looking up and seeing me standing there. "Thought I told you to sleep?" he asked softly. "I heard you talking to her. I had to come get a picture." I say holding up my phone. "Come here." he says. I walk over to the rocking chair and he shifts her where he's holding her in one arm and pulls me down onto his lay with the other. Wrapping his arm around me, he says "This is all I'll ever need. I love you Randi. Thank you for saving me." he says. "Herman, you saved me too. You just didn't know it." I say before kissing him.

The next morning, we head to the clubhouse and I have Lily's carrier in my hand as I walk into the clubhouse. Koz was outside talking to some of the guys. I see one of the croweaters glaring at me and Kelly sees it too. "What's her problem?" I asked. "I don't know." Kelly says. One of the other croweaters, Lanie, who I actually get along with, says "She's pissed. She wanted Koz. Says that you trapped him into marrying you and adopting the kid." she tells me. I just shake my head. A few minutes later, the guys come in and Koz walks over and kisses me and then takes Lily from me. Kelly and I watch him holding her and Kelly whispers "She's already a Daddy's girl." I nod my head and say "Yeah, she is." Kelly asks "How'd she do last night?" Smiling I say "She only woke up once to eat and be changed. Koz got up with her." I tell her. "Yeah I did. She's Daddy's little Princess." he says. "She's SAMTAC's Princess." Lee says, walking up. "We got church brother." Lee says. Handing Lily back to me he kisses me and says "I'll be back." I smile and say "We'll be here."

A few minutes later, I hand Lily to Kelly. "I have to pee. Hold her a minute?" I asked. She nods and I head to the bathroom. Walking out of the bathroom, the croweater that was glaring at me earlier says "You know he won't stay with you. You trapped him into helping you raise that little bastard out there and you can't even give him a kid of his own. No man wants that." she says. I don't let her in my head. I get in her face and say "I'm his Old Lady. He married me. We have our daughter. You don't fucking matter around here. Disrespect me again and I'll shoot you with my Old Man's gun. Got it, whore?" I asked. "We'll see." she says and walks past me.

Walking out to the main room. I see all the guys are out of church and Kelly still has Lily so I step outside. Happy follows me. "Hey little girl. What's wrong?" he asked. "Just some croweater running her mouth. Pissed me off. Just need a minute to get my temper down. Don't want to be around Lily all riled up like this." I tell him. "Come on." he tells me and leads me to the punching bag. Putting the gloves on me, he holds the bag and tells me, "Hit it as hard as you can." I start punching over and over again and he's just holding the bag. When I feel like my nerves are calmer, I stop and he takes the gloves off of me. "Thanks Hap." I say. "You're my sister-in-law. I got you." he says. We walk back into the clubhouse and I walk over to Koz. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah baby. I am now." I tell him and he kisses me softly before looking back at our daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lily has been our daughter for a little over a month and we have our routine down. Kelly watches her while we both work but we are home with her every evening. We go to pick her up from Kelly and she asked "You guys coming to the party Friday?" Koz looks at me and says "Yeah. We can get a sitter." I just smile. "You can take her to our sitter. She will have a couple of the club kids that night." Kelly says and gives me her info.

It's Friday night and I am getting Lily ready for the sitter and myself ready for the party. "Want me to follow you over?" he asked. "Nah. Go on to the party. I'll be there as soon as I drop her off." I tell him. Kissing me and then Lily, he heads out the door. I drop Lily off and head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I see Koz and Happy standing by the pool table so I get a beer and I walk over. "Hey guys." I say before taking a drink. "Hey babe." Koz says before kissing me quickly and getting back to his game.

We hang out for a while before we head back to the dorm. Walking in, we see Morgan, the croweater, laying on our bed, naked. "You need to leave sweetheart. He's mine tonight." she tells me. Before anything can be said, I grab Koz's gun out of the back of his jeans and am next to her with the gun to her head. "What the fuck did I tell you would happen if you came near my Old Man again? I told you I'd shoot you with his gun didn't I?" I asked. "Get the fuck up." I tell her. She goes to get her clothes and I say "I said go. Now, start walking." I walk her out, still naked, with the gun pointed at her. I see Lorca standing to the side and he walks up. "What's going on?" he asked. "Told this whore if she came near Koz again I'd shoot her. She was in our room waiting on him. Thought I'd just walk away." I say. "Get her out of here. Don't ever come back." Lee tells her and Lorca walks her out. "You okay babe?" Koz asked. "I need a few minutes." I say before walking away from him and to the boxing ring.

I'm only out there a couple of minutes when I hear footsteps. "Hey." Koz says. I wipe the tears away and I feel him pull me to him and I let him. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I tell him. "You know I didn't know she was in there right? I've not touched her since we got together." he says. "I know baby. I trust you. It just pissed me off that she disrespected me so much. She just thought that I would just walk out and let her have you." I say. "Has she given you problems before?" he asked. "Once. The day after we adopted Lily. She told me that no man wants someone that can't give them more kids and that I trapped you into marrying me and raising that 'bastard' as she called her." I tell him. "You know that's not true right?" he asked me concerned. "I know. I didn't let her get to me. I know you love me and Lily and we didn't trap you. You and our daughter are the only things I have ever been sure of." I tell him. I lean up and kiss him softly. The kiss is deepened and I pull away. Taking his hand, I pull him to the side of the building. "What are you doing?" he asked smirking. "Well, I'm about to fuck my Old Man." I tell him. He crashes his lips to mine as I pull off my pants and he unbuckles his. Lifting me up, he puts me against the wall and enters me roughly. "Fuck Koz. Don't stop." I say. His thrusts are hard and fast and I look up to see one of the other croweaters watching us. I smirk at her and she walks away shocked. "Fuck babe. I'm close." he says. "Cum with me baby." I say. A couple of thrusts later we reach our release together before putting our clothes back right and heading back into the party.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Where'd you go?" Kelly asked me. "I needed a few minutes with my Old Man." I tell her. She looks at me confused and then sees the love bite on my neck. Pulling me to the side she says "You better start talking because looking at that mark on your neck and the way the sweetbutts are watching you, something happened. "One of the whores might have walked around the corner of the building while my Old Man was fucking me against the wall. I can't help if I give him what they can't." I tell her and she starts laughing. Lee and Koz walk over as she's laughing and Lee asked "What's so funny?" Kelly finally catches her breath and says "Looks like our little girl isn't so shy anymore." Lee sees the mark on my neck and he pats Koz on the back before kissing my cheek and saying, "I'm glad you're finally happy baby girl." I smile and say "I am Uncle Lee."

Later that night, Koz and I head for his dorm and I see another sweetbutt walking out with sheets in her hand. "Kelly had me change the sheets for you." she says. "Thanks." I say and we walk into the room and Koz locks the door. I grab him by the kutte and pull him to me. "Fuck me Herman." I say and he smirks before picking me up over his shoulder and tossing me down on the bed. He takes off his kutte and lays it on the desk before he starts shedding clothes and I do too. He hovers over me and kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss and he enters me. He takes thing slow and thrusts in and out slowly. "I need you Herm. Please baby." I beg and he speeds up but just a little. Once I reach my release, he reaches his and lays beside me. "What's wrong?" I asked. He pulls me closer and I lean up and look at him. "Talk to me Herm." He won't look at me. I get up and start to get dressed, thinking I did something wrong, when he speaks. "I don't want you to ever think that I would be with someone else." he tells me. I look at him shocked and say "Herm, I trust you. I know you love me and only me. I know you won't cheat on me." He looks at me finally and says "When you walked away from me, I thought I was losing you." he tells me. "No, I needed a couple of minutes to calm down. Baby, I've been known to bottle thing up but at the same time I've been known to completely lose my shit. I didn't want you to see that side of me." I tell him. "Baby, don't hide anything from me. I can handle it." he tells me and I nod. He pulls me to him and we lay back down.

With my head on his chest, he kisses the top of my head and I lean up and kiss his lips. Deepening the kiss, I straddle him and he enters me again and I slide up and down on his hard member as he meets me thrust for thrust. I moan his name as I find my release with him finding his right after. I lay forward onto his chest and he rubs his hands up and down my back as I drift off to sleep laying on top of him.

Waking up the next morning, I am laying on my side and Koz is gone. I get up and dressed and head out to the main room to see Koz sitting there holding Lily. "Hey baby." I say. "Hey." he says before kissing me softly. "I thought we were going to pick her up together?" I asked smiling softly looking at my husband and our daughter. "You were sleeping too good and I missed my baby girl." he tells me. I kiss his cheek and say "This is why I love you baby." I lay my head on his shoulder and just look at our baby girl looking up at her daddy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that day, we are sitting in the living room and Koz is feeding Lily. I have my head leaned on his shoulder. "I love you Herm." I say. He looks at me and says "I love you Randi." I see that Lily is asleep so I take her from him and take her to her nursery and place her in her crib. Standing there looking at her, Koz walks in behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck softly before placing his chin on my shoulder. "You okay momma?" he asked. I turn in his arms and say "Yeah. Just thinking." I say. I take his hand and lead him out to the back deck with the baby monitor. I sit down on the steps and he sits beside me. "I was thinking about us and Lily and how I never thought I would have this. You know, I never thought that I would ever have a family. I never thought I would find someone that would love me knowing I couldn't give him kids." I tell him and a tear falls down my cheek. He wipes the tear away and says "Baby, you are an amazing woman. You're beautiful, smart as hell and you're an amazing wife and mother. Hell, without you, I'd literally be dead right now." he tells me. "You and Lily are my world, Herm." I tell him. He pulls me into his lap and says "You two are my everything."

I lay him back and straddle him. Leaning down, I start kissing him. He deepens the kiss and runs his hands up my thighs to my ass, Raising the sundress up over my ass, he slides the tips of his fingers under the edge of my panties as I start kissing down his neck, leaving love bites along the way. I sit up and take off my dress. He leans up and takes my nipple into his mouth and I arch into him. He I unbuckle his pants and he slides them down enough to release his hard member. He moves my panties to the side and I slide down onto his hard member. Sliding up and down on his cock until I find my release with him following right behind me. Catching our breaths, I say "I think outdoor sex is quickly becoming my favorite." He starts laughing and says "I agree. Of course, I think we gave that croweater a show at the party last night." he tells me. "You knew she was there?" I asked. "Baby, I was a Marine and a SON. I am always aware of my surroundings." he tells me and I start laughing. "Yeah, I know they were doing a lot of whispering when we came back in." I tell him. "Well, I can say you never cease to amaze me." he says. "How's that?" I asked. "You are the first woman that wasn't a croweater to let me fuck her against a wall where we could get caught." he tells me. "Really?" I asked. "Why are you so surprised?" he asked. "You're a SON. Most SONs are man-whores." I tell him. "Well, I'm your man-whore." he tells me." I start laughing and he picks me up, and the monitor and we head inside for him to take me again.

Waking up the next morning, Koz is gone. I get up and head to Lily's room and she's not in there. Walking into the kitchen, Koz is at the stove cooking and Lily is in her bouncer on the counter and he's talking to her. "Mommy is going to be so surprised. Me and you making her breakfast. Ain't that right baby girl?" he coos to Lily and she just watches him and smiles. I walk over and place my hand on her tummy and she smiles at me. "Morning baby." I say. "Morning babe." he says before kissing me softly. "You didn't have to cook." I tell him. "I wanted to. You do so much for me and Lily, we wanted to do something for you." he tells me. "Do you have to work today?" I ask. "Yeah. The sitter will be here shortly." he tells me. "Okay. I'm gonna get dressed." I tell him and head to the bedroom. Once done, I head to the kitchen and take the bottle from Koz and start feeding Lily while I eat. After breakfast, I clean the kitchen while Koz gets ready for work. The sitter shows up and we both head out for the day.

Walking into my office, my assistant follows me in. "Good morning Dr Kozik." she says. "Morning Mary. What's on the schedule for today?" I asked. "Your first appointment is a referral from the hospital. Marci James. She was admitted for attempting suicide." she tells me. "Okay." I say. A few minutes later, she leads Marci in. "Hello Marci. I'm Dr Kozik. How are you feeling today?" I ask. "I don't know." she tells me. "Why don't you tell me what brought you here?" I ask. "I tried to kill myself." she tells me. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" I asked. "I was raped." she tells me. "Did you report it to the cops?" I asked. "No." she tells me. "Why?" I asked. "He is a cop. He's my boyfriend." she tells me. We talk a little more and I ask her "Do you have somewhere safe you can go?" She looks at her hands and shakes her head no. "Let me make a phone call. I might can help. I don't want you to leave here and not feel safe." I tell her.

Picking up my phone I call my Uncle Lee. "Hey baby girl." he says. "Hey Uncle Lee. I need your help. You still have that safehouse?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "I have a patient that needs somewhere safe to stay." I tell him. "Can you take the rest of the day?" he asked. "Yeah." I say. "I'll have your Old Man and Happy bring the van and you can take her there and get her set up." he tells me. "Thanks Uncle Lee. Love you." I say before ending the call. I call my assistant and tell her to reschedule my appointments for the day, I walk back over to Marci. "Okay, my husband and his best friend are coming to get us now. We'll take you to get some things and then head to the safehouse." I tell her and she just nods.

A few minutes later, my assistant walks in and says "Your husband is here." I nod and get Marci together. We head out to the lobby and I introduce her to the guys. "Marci, this is my husband Koz and his best friend Happy. Guys, this is Marci." I say. We head out to the van and Koz drives with Happy in the passenger seat and me in the back next to her. We get to her house and no one is home. We get inside and she packs her things before heading out to the van. Once we are walking out, we are putting her things in the van and a car pulls up. "That's him." she whispers to me. I nod to Koz and he gets Happy's attention. "Who the fuck are you?" the guy asks. "We're taking her with us." Koz says. "No you aren't. Marci, get your ass back in the house." he tells her and she stiffens up. "Come on sweetheart. Let's get in the van." I say and she steps inside with me behind her. "Goddamn it Marci, get out of that van." the guy yells. "You come near her again and cop or no cop, I'll slit your Goddamned throat." Happy says to him. He backs off and the guys get into the van and we pull out of the driveway and head to the safehouse.

Walking into the safehouse, Koz and Happy take her bags to the room she will be staying in before coming back out to the living room with us. "Tell me what happened." I say. "He came home drunk and wanted sex. I told him I wasn't in the mood and he forced himself on me." she says. "How long has he been hurting you?" I asked. "Since we moved in together a year ago." she tells us. I look at Happy and see his jaw twitching. "You're safe here but you don't leave here until he's handled." Koz tells her and she nods. "Thank you." she says. "Let's let you get a shower and some sleep." I tell her before showing her where everything is. Back in the living room I hear Happy and Koz talking. "That fucker is mine. He won't touch her again." Happy says. "We won't let that happen." Koz says. "I won't let that happen." Happy says and I can't help but smile.


End file.
